Laisser partir
by mnemesysfr
Summary: Severus a essayé d'apprendre une chose à Harry: à laisser partir... Slash


Rien n'est à moir, tout est à J.K.R.

J'ai écrit cette fic, il y a un an. Je pensais la compléter, faire une fic assez longue, mais je trouve qu'ainsi, elle se suffit à elle-même. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Laisser partir

« Potter, tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

« Je le sais Severus. Tu me le répètes depuis des années. Alors quelle est ta réponse ? » Les yeux verts brillaient d'un désir non dissimulé, mais son visage reflétait la peur du rejet.

« Si tu reviens vivant. » La voix était tenue, rauque.

Harry posa sa main sur sa joue. « Tu es glacé. »

« Idiot. »

Le jeune homme baissa sa main et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mentor avant de l'enlacer. « Tu rends les choses toujours si compliquées. » Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais Severus lui rendit son étreinte et murmura à son oreille « Je t'aime alors ne meure pas. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il allait répondre lorsque Severus lui mit un doigt sur la bouche. « Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

« Que feras-tu quand tout sera terminé ? »

« Je viendrai à toi. » Les yeux noirs n'avaient rien de condescendant et la colère faisait vibrer sa voix quand il répondit, « Sois sérieux. »

« Je suis sérieux. » Harry croisa les bras et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux obscurs dans lesquels il se sentait si bien. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de regarder les nuances que prenaient ses yeux quand Severus était en colère, frustré, énervé ou plus rarement amusé.

Le jeune homme soupira. « Je ne sais pas. » Il détourna les yeux. « Jusqu'à récemment, je ne pensais pas pouvoir survivre. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à l'après. »

« Harry. Regarde-moi. » Deux doigts s'étaient posés sur son menton, l'obligeant à lever les yeux. « Tu as un don merveilleux que tu devrais développer. »

Harry renifla. « Ah oui, lequel ? Celui de tuer des monstres ? »

C'est une voix douce et chaude qui lui répondit. « Non, celui de réchauffer les cœurs. Celui de réconforter et de guérir. Je t'ai enseigné la magie de guérison, mais le pouvoir que tu possèdes est le plus important de tous. C'est celui du cœur. »

Une angoisse indescriptible s'empara alors de Harry. Son estomac se retourna. Il agrippa les épaules de Severus. « Promets-moi que tu survivras, Severus. Promets-le moi. »

L'homme recula légèrement. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse. Tu le sais. »

« Severus ! »

« Je te promets de ne pas mettre ma vie en danger inutilement. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? »

Les lèvres de Severus se relevèrent alors légèrement dans un sourire très léger. « Non. » Et Harry plongea à nouveau dans ces yeux, cherchant à conserver chaque nuance de ce qu'il voyait.

Dans un geste de tendresse inattendu, Severus enlaça Harry. « Prends le temps de guérir de cette guerre. Reviens à moi en aimant la vie. Apprends à la chérir. La guerre n'est qu'une de ses façades. Ne la laisse pas te détruire. »

Harry étouffa un rire. « Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

« C'est toi Harry, qui m'a appris à aimer la vie. »

« Alors pourquoi -? »

Severus relâcha le jeune homme. « Retrouvons-nous dans un an. A King Cross. A cet endroit même où je suis venu te chercher pour t'entraîner. »

« Je t'attendrai. »

« Alors vas. »

Harry s'approcha de lui. « Je t'aime Severus Snape. » Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'autre homme qui s'ouvrit à lui dans un baiser passionné.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Severus lui dit lentement, « Vas maintenant. »

Harry but une dernière fois l'image de l'autre homme. Sûre de lui, fort, sombre et lumineux. Et partit.

Hpsshpss

Le brouillard avait refusé de se lever. Et déjà la nuit tombait doucement sur la gare de King Cross. Au loin, il entendait la locomotive prévenir de son arrivée. Instinctivement, l'homme se recula dans l'ombre et releva les cols de son imperméable. Les mains emmitouflées dans ses poches, il attendait.

Le bruit devint sourd. L'ombre d'une machine apparut enfin. Ses portes s'ouvrirent lentement. Des ombres descendirent des wagons, entrant sous la lumière des lampadaires avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les ombres, englouties par le brouillard.

Le train était maintenant vide. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha du contrôleur.

« Reculez Monsieur, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici ! »

« N'y a-t-il plus personne à l'intérieur ? »

Le contrôleur le dévisagea. Cette voix, ces yeux d'un vert intense… Il les connaissait, il en était certain, mais d'où.

« Non monsieur. Tous les passagers sont descendus. »

L'homme le remercia de la tête et se retourna, prêt à partir.

Le contrôleur continua à le regarder pendant un temps jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande finalement,

« Monsieur ! »

L'homme se tourna lentement la tête.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

Les yeux verts prirent une teinte terne. « Non, je ne crois pas. » Répondit-il doucement.

« Est-ce … Est-ce que vous êtes un sorcier ? »

L'homme éclata d'un rire rauque et sans joie. « Je l'ai été autrefois, certainement. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. »

Comme les passagers du train, il se tourna vers l'ombre qui l'engouffra à son tour. Ombre de laquelle, il ne voulait plus sortir.

Hpsshpss

Harry s'arrêta comme paralysé. Là, au milieu de la salle se trouvait l'homme qu'il avait cherché ces dix dernières années.

« Tu le connais Harry ? »

Le médecin ne quitta pas des yeux son nouveau patient. « On peut dire ça. » Murmura-t-il.

« Nous cherchons à savoir qui il est depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, il y a cinq ans. »

Harry se retourna vers son collègue. « Il est là depuis cinq ans ? »

« Oui. Il- Il était hospitalisé ailleurs avant qu'on nous l'envoie ici. Ils- ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui. Ils ont demandé son avis à Léonora. Elle a essayé de soigner ses brûlures mais elle n'a rien pu faire. »

Harry tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Severus. La gorge serrée, il demanda, « Qu'a-t-il ? »

« Il est sévèrement brûlé. Nous n'arrivons pas à en déterminer la cause. Il a aussi la moelle épinière brisée. Même s'il se réveille un jour, il ne pourra jamais reprendre la vie qu'il avait avant. S'il se réveille en ayant toutes ses facultés mentales. Quand on est dans le coma pendant si longtemps, rien n'est moins sûr. Nous l'avons débranché, mais il s'accroche à la vie. Désespérément. »

« Pourquoi personne ne sait qu'il est là ? » Murmura Harry.

« Nous- Harry ! Léonora n'a aucun droit de le garder ici. Elle le fait parce que cet homme est seul. Personne n'a jamais réclamé son corps. Personne n'est jamais venu le voir. Elle a décidé de s'occuper de lui. »

« Et de lui donner une chance. »

« Oui. Harry, je vois bien que tu le connais et que tu es attaché à lui. Dis-moi qui il est. »

« C'est un de mes anciens professeurs. Un ami de longue date. Une personne que je recherche depuis plus de dix ans. Il s'appelle Severus Snape. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. »

« Je te laisse. »

« Merci. »

Harry attendit que la porte se referme avant d'avancer vers le lit. Il était comme hypnotisé par la forme allongée. Immobile.

Il prit la feuille posée sur le bois du lit et prit son temps pour lire ce qui y était inscrit. Puis, d'une main tremblante, il caressa les cheveux couleur de nuit de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Ainsi tu étais là depuis tout ce temps. Si prêt de moi et je ne le savais pas. » Il sourit difficilement. « Je t'ai attendu tu sais. A la gare.- Et je t'en ai voulu de ne pas être venu comme tu me l'avais promis. »

Il se tut comme s'il attendait une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Entendant pourtant les mots que l'homme aurait certainement prononcé s'il avait été éveillé « _Idiot_. »

« Tu m'as manqué Severus. »

D'une main tremblante, il établit un scan sorcier. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il était persuadé de pouvoir enlever les brûlures. Mais le reste ? Une potion pourrait peut-être réparé les nerfs endommagés. Mais la convalescence serait très longue et très dure. Si les nerfs étaient réparables.

Une chose à la fois.

Il refusait d'imaginer Severus mort. Il était simplement endormi et se réveillerait bientôt. Très bientôt maintenant qu'il était près de lui.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image qu'il avait de l'homme avant qu'il ne soit brûlé et posa doucement, très doucement ses mains sur son corps, sur les brûlures, essayant d'effacer la magie responsable d'un tel massacre. Essayant d'effacer la souffrance qui conservait les marques. Essayant de lui transmettre une fois de plus l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Lentement, très lentement, les marques perdirent de leur noirceur, de leur rougeur… Il faudrait des jours, voir des mois, mais il savait qu'il parviendrait à rendre à cet homme le corps qu'il avait autrefois.

« Tu vois Severus, j'ai suivi tes conseils. Je suis devenu Médicomage. Dans un hôpital moldu. »

Il eut l'impression de voir les lèvres de l'homme endormi se relever, mais ce n'était bien sûr que son imagination.

« Et j'ai appris à chérir la vie comme tu me l'avais demandé. Je suis heureux Severus. Vraiment heureux. Il ne manquait plus que toi dans ma vie et maintenant tu es revenu. N'est-ce pas ? Tu es revenu. »

Il se pencha à son oreille. « Tu as été et es toujours mon seul amour. »

_« Je suis venu pour te libérer Harry. Pour que tu puisses réellement vivre. Sans moi. »_

_« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »_

_« Si tu le peux Harry. Tu le peux parce que tu aimes la vie. »_

_« Sans toi, la vie n'est rien. »_

_« Tu rencontreras d'autres personnes. Tu dois continuer à vivre sans moi. Ne te rends pas malheureux à cause de moi. Sois heureux grâce à moi. »_

_« Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux alors que tu me parles de mourir. »_

_« Harry, regarde-moi ! Si tu venais à mourir dans cette guerre, je continuerai à t'aimer, mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de continuer à vivre. Je vivrai pour toi, pour que de là où tu es, tu puisses être heureux. »_

_« Harry ! L'amour s'est aussi laissé partir l'autre. Apprendre à se détacher. Etre malheureux s'est s'apitoyer sur son sort, ce n'est pas pleurer l'être aimé. »_

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je ne peux pas. Tu comprends. »_

_« Pour l'instant oui. Mais il viendra peut-être un jour où tu seras obligé de me laisser partir. »_

« Severus, est-ce que tu es resté en vie pour me dire adieu ? »

« S'il te plait, non. Ne me fais pas ça maintenant. Je ne suis pas plus prêt aujourd'hui que je ne l'étais à l'époque. Nous n'avons encore rien construit ensemble. Nous n'avons pas encore établi nos projets d'avenir. Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouvé. S'il te plait, non. »

Les larmes ne coulaient pas. Mais la boule qu'il avait dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer. Inconsciemment, il avait l'impression que Severus attendait qu'il le laisse partir. Ses paupières étaient closes, mais comme autrefois, Harry pouvait voir le noir de ses yeux. Pouvait voir sa demande. Sa supplique de le laisser partir. De simplement le lui permettre. De ne pas le retenir prisonnier d'un monde dans lequel il ne pouvait plus vivre. Dans lequel il n'avait plus sa place.

_Severus assit sur le canapé, tenait Harry serré dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir._

_« Severus ? »_

_« Hum ?_

_« Et si je mourrais ? »_

_La main qui caressait les cheveux noirs toujours si ébouriffés s'arrêta soudain. « Tu ne mourras pas. »_

_« Mais et si ?_

_« Alors on se retrouvera dans une autre vie. »_

_« Je ne plaisante pas. »_

_« Tu ne veux pas que l'on recommence ? Sans la guerre. Je serai à nouveau ton professeur de potions et toi, fidèle à toi-même tu seras insupportable et je te détesterai. »_

_Harry le frappa. « Tu n'es pas drôle. »_

_« Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'être. »_

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre Severus. »_

_« Et tu ne me perdras pas. Quoi qu'il arrive. »_

_« Et si tu meures. »_

_« Je vivrai toujours dans ton cœur. »_

« J'ai une fois de plus l'impression que tu avais la science infuse Severus. Que toutes nos conversations devaient nous amenait ici. Que tu savais ce qui allait t'arriver. »

Il posa sa tête sur le lit, à côté de Severus. « Je ne veux pas te laisser partir alors que je viens de te retrouver. Peut-être que je pourrais te ramener parmi nous. Tu sais le Grand Harry Potter, sauveur du monde. » Sa voix se brisa.

L'homme restait immobile.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas convaincu par mes paroles. » Murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Severus était dans les cachots. « Potter. Que faites-vous ici ? »_

_« Je suis venu pour te voir Severus. Pourquoi d'autre ? »_

_« Oui, pourquoi d'autre ? » Renifla le professeur de potions._

_« Tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. »_

_« Harry ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici aujourd'hui. On t'attend dehors. »_

_« Ils t'attendent aussi. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Albus aurait voulu que tu sois là. »_

_« Albus ne m'en voudra pas si je ne suis pas à son enterrement. J'ai accepté sa mort. Il le sait. Il sait qu'il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur. »_

_« Comment peux-tu réagir ainsi ? Ne veux-tu pas lui dire adieu ? »_

_« Adieu ? Mais pourquoi voudrais-je lui dire adieu alors qu'il fera toujours parti de moi ? »_

_« Je ne te comprends pas. »_

_« Harry. Quand on n'aime une personne, elle ne disparaît pas parce qu'on ne la voit plus. Elle continue à vivre en nous. Bien sûr que je pleure sa mort, mais il ne voudrait pas me voir malheureux alors je ne veux pas l'être. »_

_« Et si je mourrais. »_

_Severus se figea un instant. « Je ne verserai pas une larme pour un gamin insupportable. »_

_« Menteur. »_

_« Vas-y Harry. Je sais que c'est important pour toi. »_

_« Et toi ? »_

_« Je te verrai après. »_

« Tu le croyais donc vraiment. »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues.

« Ne me demande pas de ne pas pleurer. J'en serais incapable. » Depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Harry sentait la présence de Severus. Mais il s'éloignait de lui petit à petit et Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir retenu aussi longtemps. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et baigna son visage de larmes. « Mais n'oublie pas de laisser une place dans ton cœur à un de tes futurs élèves, Severus. Prépare-moi une place dans ton cœur dès maintenant, sinon, je refuse de te laisser partir. »

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Il avait accepté de le laisser partir.

_« Trouve le bonheur pour moi Harry. Vis pour moi. »_

C'est certainement la dernière fic que je publie avant longtemps (sauf si Shadowphoenix poste un chapitre rapidement, chose dont je doute) et je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre gentillesse. J'espère que cette dernière fic vous aura plu.


End file.
